Demitria
by guitarena
Summary: Jane was sure she had never seen that gorgeous women before, but something about her voice did seem familiar. There was something absolutely mesmerizing about her, the confidence when she spoke, the sharp look in her eyes when she observed me closely. Jane knew, Demi was the woman she would be writing songs about. girlgirl Demi Lovato Fanfiction Music Career
1. Chaper One

Hi, I got inspired to write this a while ago, now I revisited the idea and I still love it, let me know what you think please!

This was it. This would be my first time to ever perform in public. I could not be any more nervous, but it was an opportunity to show the world what I had to say. Or rather the amount of approximately fifteen people currently in the bar. It was a step in the right direction at least. "Are you alright, you look pale?", Jamie asked, slightly concerned. "It's cool, give me a second", I said smiling tentatively. "You 've got this, girl", he smiled and but his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks again for making this possible, I know you guys don't usually have live performances", I said once more and again he just smiled. I nervously began to bite my lip as Jerry, the owner of the bar, stepped up to the microphone and asked for silence. He began to introduce me to the audience and I gave Jamie one more anxious glance.

When Jerry invited me to the stage I finished my drink and smiled. I walked up to the side of the stage, grabbed my guitar and sat on the stool. I noticed all eyes were on me and people continued to arrive and take seats. "Hi, my name is Jane Hudson and I'm going to play some of my songs for you tonight. I really hope you enjoy them", I spoke into the microphone and smiled at the audience. "This one's called "never again"", I added.

I looked down at my guitar and felt more at ease the second I plucked the first note. This part was not the biggest challenge though. In such an intimate environment the guitar and the vocals needed to be on my a-game. No hiding behind synthesizers and drums. Just me and my guitar. Any mistake- easily noticeable. While the guitar playing was somewhat consistent by now, the vocals could go wrong at some parts. But the time to worry about such things was over now, now it would just happen as it may. I would just sing.

With the atmosphere of silence and attention on the audience's part and me feeling comfortable with my guitar supporting me I could emotionally feel the song and add the necessary passion and dimension to the vocals, so that I thought it didn't even sound bad. At this point I didn't really pay much attention to the people in this room, I got lost in the song completely.

I woke out of that trance when the song was over. There was a moment of silence until the people started applauding. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Thank you", I said, a little overwhelmed. I noticed there were almost double the amount of people there were in the beginning.

I continued with a very emotional and slow song until I played a more upbeat and soul-sounding song and the audience actually clapped along during the chorus. The bar was packed by now, many people had to remain standing. "There is one last song that I would like to sing for you. I want to dedicate it to my sister. This is "Thunder"".

When I finished the last song, I took a second to look into the audience, to find smiling faces and applause everywhere I looked. Jamie just sat at the Bar, eyes wide open, staring at me like I was some kind of alien. I couldn't help but grin slightly. This must have been my best vocals I ever had and the audience liked it. I put down my guitar and joined Jamie at the Bar, not without expressing my gratitude for their attention again, of course.

"I have no words", Jamie mumbled. I threw my head back and laughed out loud. "I did it, didn't I?", I whispered, but he heard it. "So much more than that, you absolutely killed it! I mean I knew you were good but…" "Thanks Jamie", I interrupted him and hugged him tightly. "For everything", I added. "Oh, just shut up about it already…", he moaned. I giggled against his neck until we parted.

"Sooo, what are the two of u-", he began until Jerry came rushing towards us and yelled: "Jane, that was amazing, business has never been better! Maddox, this idea was truly brilliant". I could almost see the Dollar signs blinging in the old man's eyes. "Glad we could help", Jaimie laughed. I didn't really have anything to add and really didn't know what to say to him, so I remained quiet. As quickly as Jerry turned up he was gone already in order to talk to other people.

"You know what, we need to celebrate.", Jamie said and walked behind the bar to mix us drinks. "Are you allowed to drink during your shift now?", I asked in disbelief and giggled a little. He just shrugged it off. "To you and your amazing talent!", he announced. "To the both of us", I corrected. We clinked glasses, then immediately took a sip. "Uh, that's fantastic, your best work yet", I complimented him. He winked at me and grinned.

"Where is your girl by the way?", I noticed. He looked around and said: "She said she might not make it, something about work". He seemed a little disappointed, although it wasn't even his event that she had missed. "It's fine, I don't really mind it", I tried to calm him down but he just said in a bitter manner: "Abby knows how special this is to me". "Maybe something important came up", I suspected. "She is a fucking fitness coach, Jane", he said with his jaw clenched. "Sorry I need to focus on working right now, I'll be with you again in a minute", he said, making me realize how unhelpful I must have been. He was clearly upset.

"Excuse me, Miss". When I realized the young man was actually talking to me I turned around to face him. "Yes, please?", I responded confused. I was one of the shyer people on earth, so I rarely spoke to strangers, but more importantly: they never talked to me either.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, I saw your performance earlier and wanted to tell you how great I thought you were", the man said, rendering me speechless. "Uhhm… thank you. I'm uh… glad you enjoyed it", I answered. He smiled brightly and asked if he could buy me a drink. Analyzing the intentions behind that seemingly innocent question I said: "Oh no, sorry. I'm good, but thanks for offering" and smiled at him. He was not unattractive, but I was really not looking for anything at the moment.

He apparently did not take the hint and sat down at the stool to my right. "So, are you from around here?", he continued the conversation and again I could just not think of anything to answer. "You could say that", I eventually said, thinking of ways to let him know I wanted to end the conversation. "Oh great", he said and his grin seemed so permanent, that I started wondering whether he experienced a stroke right at this moment. "I am from Seattle, actually", he said. "Enjoying the weather?", I asked him, slowly accepting that I would be stuck with this Ethan-guy for a while. Maybe I was just too nice. "Oh yeah, you won't believe the difference!", he laughed. I wanted to express how much I really believed it, but said "I bet" instead.

I tried to make eye contact with Jamie, so he could get me out of this situation, but he just winked at me and chuckled to himself. Looked like I was on my own. "Hey girl", someone said from my left, so I turned to see who it was. I stared in the eyes of a woman that I had literally never seen in my life.

This day got weirder and weirder by the second. The Woman had long brown wavy hair and a very peculiar voice. It sounded kind of sharp like a razor blade, which contrasted with her very kind looking, brown eyes. "You better not let your boyfriend see this", she said to me, which gave me the maximum level of confusion possible for a human being. She now looked at Mr. Seattle and said "You better get going, that dude is JEALOUS…". He mumbled something about being sorry and that he had to go, then took off. I could not hide a little grin, as the guy fled the bar.

I turned back to my saving angel and grinned. The woman had a small smile of amusement, while her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. She could hardly contain her laughter and eventually broke down and let out a unique sounding laugh, that made me join in immediately.

"Thanks", I said, when we had finally calmed down a little. She just shrugged raising one eyebrow and said "I couldn't watch this disaster any longer". I felt really uncomfortable, since I haven't been able to get out of the situation on my own. She looked at me very intensely, which definitely didn't help my confidence either. "I'm just joking of course", she clarified, since I didn't respond.

I still couldn't think of anything to say. I was used to acting awkwardly, but this was by far the worst. "You don't talk much, huh?", she asked and I blushed. I really wanted to say something. Not just anything, something clever or funny. I ended up saying nothing again. "How were you able to be so amazing and expressive while performing earlier?", she asked and laughed. "On stage I know what to do, out here? Very different story", I admitted quietly. She smiled. "Well you definitely do know how to work a stage", she said and I felt the heat rushing to my head again.

Something about her voice seemed slightly familiar. I took a closer look, but I was pretty sure, that I had never seen her before. I probably would have remembered her, too. She was stunning to be honest. "Do you really write all of these songs by yourself?", she wanted to know. I nodded. "Wow, I really wish I would have been so fantastic when I started out. My singing was pretty good, but my songwriting skills not so much", she joked. I laughed. She sang? Just when I thought she couldn't get more mysterious and intimidating. "I bet that's not true", I slipped out and immediately regretted saying it. "No honey, it was really not pretty, believe me", she said and grinned.

I caught myself staring at her for a little too long. I was so impressed by her and there was something about her that simply captured me. She was probably waiting for me to answer. Fuck. I stared at her awkwardly and hoped she would continue speaking instead.

When she realized that I wasn't going to say anything and that she made me super nervous she just grinned. It was not the kind way of smiling, it was rather a mixture of amusement and confidence. I took another sip of my drink and took my time with it.

During the entire conversation she had her eyes on me like she was trying to figure me out. Or possibly what was wrong with me, who knows. When I looked back at her I noticed that her outfit showed a lot of cleavage. This was horror for me. A person like her talking to me. Intimidating me. Me making a complete and total fool out of myself. Let's be real: I looked like a fucking Idiot. I quickly looked in a different direction and I didn't think she caught me. Of course, I blushed anyway. She probably thought lobster red was my natural skin tone.

"You're cute", she said smiling. This was sort of comforting. It was as if her eyes told me that everything would be alright. That I just needed to relax. The alcohol probably helped right now, somehow, I felt less uncomfortable at least. Also, how was this possible? She liked me when I was at my worst? I barely said a sentence to her. Weird.

"What are you drinking?" She asked a little curiously. I laughed. "Jamie mixed this. Threw in a bunch of extra decoration to cheer me up", I explained the explosion of colors and glitter Jamie called "cocktail". Speaking of Jamie; Where was he? She laughed. "Looks interesting. I've never seen anything quite like it", she said. I looked around to try to spot him somewhere but I couldn't see properly in this light.

In this moment I heard his voice coming closer. "You know what? No! Just go home, I don't even want you here anymore", he yelled at Abigail, who had been rushing after him, but now stopped. She was pissed, clearly. She did not even give him an answer, she simply turned around and left.

I got up and walked towards Jamie. He looked like he hesitated, but in the end he let me hug him tightly. He pulled me close and we remained like this. "Well, I still got you, that's what's important", he said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere", I said and chuckled.

I returned to my seat and noticed that I had been ignoring my saving angel. "So, this is Jamie, you know, the cocktail guy", I said to her. "Jamie, this is… uhm…", I started. The women laughed. "Hi, I'm Demi. Nice to meet you. Loving your colorful cocktail", she said and they shook hands. There was something familiar about the name too, I just couldn't see why. Regardless, it was a beautiful name. I noticed Demi looking at Jamie weirdly, but he didn't seem to see it.

Jamie's mood had gone from angry to sad to happy all of a sudden and the intimacy between him and me was replaced by shallow cheerfulness. "Thank you so much, dear. This devil over here will say she doesn't like the color and the glitter, but don't believe a word of it" he said winking at me. "Do you want the same?", he asked and smiled charmingly as he was. His blue eyes shined in contrast to his dark skin and fuzzy and curly hair.

Demi seemed uncomfortable suddenly. Something was wrong. "No thank you, can you get me some water though? That would be nice", she replied. I decided not to ask her about it. "So… How long have you been together?", she asked, but didn't even look at me. I was super confused. "What?", I asked. "How long have you been dating Jamie?", she said. I laughed. God no, she didn't really think we were a couple, did she? "Sorry for laughing… Jamie is my best friend. Nothing more", I clarified. "You may add soulmate and biggest fan", he said as he returned and winked at us. "Water for the Lady", he smiled at Demi.

"So, no jealous boyfriend, huh?", Demi asked me quietly. She had gone back to observing me closely, which I had almost missed already. I shook my head. "I'm not in a relationship at the moment", I elaborated. I could swear I had seen a little glimmer in her eyes as I said this, so I felt confident enough to ask: "What about you?". She smiled and again there was a hint of mischief in the air. "Very single", she stated. I couldn't hide the tiny smile that my lips formed for a split second. I didn't think she noticed though.

Luckily Jamie was all caught up in his work, I started to feel uncomfortable with him listening. She took her eyes off of me in order to take a sip of her water and I simply watched her. I summed up all the confidence I had in me and asked: "So, where are you from?". It wasn't even that hard, what have I been worried about? She turned to me and went back to looking in my eyes intensely and closely observing my every move. That is what it felt like at least. And there it was again. My intimidated and conscious part. Damn, she was good at shooting that look. I swallowed.

As if she had waited for that sign of weakness she grinned again and answered: "Originally I'm from Dallas, but I live here in L.A.." I nodded. "Not in this area though", she added. Yeah, this area was crap, of course she did not belong here. "What brings you here, then?", I asked her. She shifted a little in her seat and for a second her cleavage caught my eye again.

"I was just wandering about", she said vaguely. "Then I walked by this Bar and heard your voice through the door. I had to stop and take a look", she continued. "Do you play here often?", she asked and her smile turned warmer. I shook my head. "I performed for the first time in public ever today", I admitted embarrassed.

She frowned. "No way!", she said. "Way", I muttered. "Wow, then you must be what they call a natural talent", she sounded genuinely surprised. Again, I didn't know how to respond. "When is your next gig? Do you have your work on any platform? I'd love to hear more", Demi said and I blushed. She really seemed exited. I was a little sorry to disappoint her. "This gig was a one-time thing and my music is unpublished, sorry", I responded. Demi shook her head and went: "No no no no, tell me you have a record deal, a manager, anything".

I started to get frustrated. It was not so easy to get by in that business, also I had never had the courage to present what I had secretly worked on for years. In addition to everything I didn't have the resources to pay for an album, a manager or a venue.

"Sorry", she said, as she noticed my thoughts drifting of and my mood shifting. She took a big sip of her water. "I'm so sorry", she repeated. "It's just… someone with your talent, with your artistry and… well your passion! I don't see that very often. The fact that you write your own songs, too", she explained and her eyes glowed of excitement. "Please forgive me?", she whispered, as if I was in some way important to her. Of course, I forgave her. How could I possibly be mad at her after having heard that. I smiled with all the warmth I could bear. She smiled back. God, she was beautiful.

"Well maybe you should sing for me sometime then", she said with an odd smirk, she apparently had regained her confidence. Was this a joke? And why did it sound so flirty? I blushed. I hated my body for reacting that way to her. It started to become really annoying.

"The bar closes soon ladies", Jaime said to us. What time was it anyway? I quickly checked my phone. Quarter to three. Impossible. I've been here a million times, but I've never stayed until closing time. The bar was almost empty by now, too. How did I not notice? I usually noticed these kinds of things.

"Oh fuck", my saving angel cursed. "I've got to work early tomorrow", she sighted. "Tomorrow is Saturday", I stated and frowned, as she finished her water. "Well, technically today", I corrected the two of us, but she didn't even listen. She handed Jamie a few Dollar bills and got up, her purse in her hand. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed, that the conversation would be over.

As rare as it was for me; I really enjoyed being around her. Half the time at least. The other half I wished to be someplace far away, because I had managed to embarrass myself again. She finally turned to me. "I'm so sorry cutie, I've got to go", she said. "We'll see each other again though", she added before I could say anything and smirked. She didn't know that. She could not possibly know that. She smiled before she turned to leave.

Shortly after she turned again. "Hey, what's your name?", she asked me. "Jane", I answered. She grinned as if she liked what she heard, then she just left. It took me a few minutes to realize what just happened. She just left. She promised we'd see each other again. She called me "cutie". I had my first performance tonight. She called me "cutie".

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think and whether you want me to continue. Have a wonderful day y'all! :D

~E.S.


	2. Chapter Two

Something groaned as I turned in my bed. The groaning got louder when I turned again and just like that, I was awake. A glance to the right showed me that it was Jamie. Why was Jamie in my bed? Right, I thought, as the memories of last night came back. He didn't want to go home to Abigail, I offered him to stay at my place, I insisted that he didn't sleep on the couch. I swung my legs out of bed and managed to get to the kitchen. Coffee time. Black with sugar for me, cream for Jamie. Luckily, I did not have a hangover, I didn't have that much. I wasn't a morning person as it was. Just as I had suspected Jamie came crawling out of bed ten minutes after me. He could never sleep, when I had already left. He didn't say "good morning", he didn't say "thanks for the coffee" and it wasn't necessary. I knew he appreciated me and he knew better than to talk to me before I had my morning coffee. We took the mugs and went to sit on the couch. While we both stared at the plain white wall like zombies, Jamie came closer to me and rested his head on my right shoulder. I really enjoyed his company. I wasn't necessarily a fan of company, but he was pretty fucking amazing. I gently began to stroke his fuzzy hair and smiled to myself. I noticed that I did indeed get a little more awake already. Jamie pulled his phone out of his pocket and started checking it for messages, emails and Instagram. Every now and then he would show me something interesting or funny, weirdly that was how we spent a lot of our time together. As he was done going through all the news, he put his phone away.

"You wanna talk about last night?", he asked. I panicked. What did he mean by that, what was there to talk about, which part of the night? "Talk about what?", I asked. "Oh, you know. Just your first performance ever", he said. I smiled. "Yeah, that was incredible, very different atmosphere", I remembered. "Than your bedroom? I bet!", he teased me. "There was an energy, that I had never felt before. I felt like the people actually enjoyed it", I explained. Jamie looked at me from my shoulder. "They honestly loved you, like they felt what you felt, like they connected", he tried to express himself. "You know what I mean?", he asked. I nodded. Silence. "And what up with that hot chick from the bar?", he said. Wait… Did he mean my saving angel? She was not some hot chick. So he did notice something was up. "Whoa, easy", I said. "Chill, I have a girlfriend remember? Besides, I don't go for water drinkers", he joked and winked playfully. I chuckled. I knew he didn't have a thing for her, but I didn't know how else I should have answered his question. "You guys talked a lot, huh?", he tried again. Yeah, he wouldn't let this go. "Just 'cause you're you. And you guys talked", he said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Maddox, we talked. One of us more than the other though", I answered. "So, you knew her or what?" "Did not Maddox, let it go", I made it clear. He just raised his hands and remained quiet. For a few seconds. "What is her name?", he asked. "Demi", I replied. Now it started to get weird, why did he ask so many questions? Especially when he wasn't after her? It didn't matter anyway, because neither one of us was going to see her again. But maybe it was good practice for me. Practice being normal and interacting socially I mean. Maybe I should have given her my number or something. That way she could have reached me if she ever wanted to. She was the only person except Jamie that liked that quiet side of me. But I guess it didn't matter. The opportunity had passed, I would just have to live with that. I wouldn't have had the confidence anyway. "Hey, me and the guys are going to play basketball, you wanna come?", he asked. I shrugged. On the one hand I kind of liked the guys, hanging with them was always fun, but on the other hand I didn't feel like leaving the house today. "I'm just going to work on my music", I finally answered and he pouted. I knew he liked it better when I came along, but today was not my day. "Next time?", he asked, because he knew there was no changing my mind. "Promise", I grinned.

Jamie Left one hour ago. I was sitting quietly and my guitar became more and more uncomfortable in my lap. I should be flooded with ideas, sparkling with inspiration, processing all the wonderful and annoying things that happened yesterday, but nothing. Peace and quiet make a horrible work environment. The second I got up out of frustration and wanted to put away my guitar something came rushing to my head. "Demi". Weird. I couldn't shake her that easily, apparently. I small little riff came to my mind and I sat back down. I started playing around with it and the word "savior" popped up. I could work with that, I thought.

I didn't know how much time had passed, when Jamie returned. "I'm jumping in the shower, cool?", he yelled from the bathroom. I just yelled back: "cool". It was nothing new. Ever since his relationship with Abigail had started to crumble, he has been crashing here a lot. Very soon he left a toothbrush, later some clothes, now he has almost moved in. I didn't mind it at all though, the loneliness had been killing me. A fresh smelling black man wearing only a towel entered my living room. His hair looked all messy. "Mom said she'd like us over for early dinner tonight, before I'm off to my shift", he said, as he was looking through his stuff for something to wear. "I'm down", I said for multiple reasons. First and most importantly: You don't say no to Mrs. Maddox. Secondly, I was starting to get hungry and I didn't want to cook and lastly it would be really nice to see the gang again. "Good, I'll text her we'll be there", he replied. He apparently had found something clean to wear and returned to the bathroom to change.

"Jane, baby!", Mrs. Maddox shouted and hugged me enthusiastically. "How are you? Taking good care of my baby son?", she said. "Always", I laughed. "How are the kids, Mrs. M?", I asked. "Come in, come in. They are all good, thank you. Very busy household, believe me", she said and pushed the two of us through the door into the small dining room with the huge dining table jammed inside. It Smelled wonderfully in here and I could already hear the kids screaming and laughing from the living room. "Kids, look who's here", she yelled louder than I have heard anyone screaming ever. Giggling and shouting the children came rushing in to welcome their older brother and myself. There was cute little Jeremy, only five years old, but very healthy lungs, Daisy, eight, quiet and intelligent, Tyler, fourteen, nobody could figure him out and calmly at the table the Daddy Roger and the oldest sibling, Grace. Grace was twenty-two and currently studying to become a lawyer, I had always admired her for being popular and intelligent and gorgeous. Even though they lived near by they didn't see each other much, somebody was always in the university, school or at work, so the reunion was emotional. While Jamie went to say hi to the kids, I hugged Roger and ended up talking to Grace. "Dinner is ready!", Mrs. M yelled and seat by seat the table started to fill. "Oh Jamie, could you look after the kids on Fridays now, and before you say anything, I know it's a lot to ask but the schools day care got cancelled for Fridays", Mrs. M said and looked concerned. "Mom…", Jamie started. "I work early on Fridays, I can't, I'm so sorry", he said. "Damn it, what are we going to do, Rog?", she said exchanging looks with her husband. "Maybe I could watch them for a few hours? Temporarily, until you find a nanny", I offered. Everybody turned and looked at me. "Jane, you don't have to…", Jamie murmured to me. "It's the least I could do. You have always been there for me", I said honestly. "You would do that?", Roger asked and I noticed what big of a problem this must have been to the family. "Of course", I said. I felt Grace looking at me from my right. I turned to look at her and smiled. She quickly hugged me from the side. "Could you get them from school, too?", Mrs. M asked and I could see how thankful she was. "I mean, I don't have a car, but I could walk them home", I suggested. "Really?", she said. "No problem, Mrs. M", I assured.

"Thanks for dinner, Ma", Jamie said as he hugged her. I followed his example. "Let's get going Jay, you don't want to be late for work", I said and handed him his helmet. I climbed behind him on the motorcycle and we drove off. "So, you wanna stay today or are you just gonna walk home?", he asked, when we arrived at the bar. I thought about it quickly and decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to stay a while. I didn't have any plans anyway. "I'll stay a little while", I replied and Jamie ginned. "Hey, Jane", Gwendolyn said and smiled at me, as I entered the bar. She would be on the same shift as Jamie I supposed. I smiled at her. Gwen was the typical bar tender. She was beautiful, social, but not too talkative and she knew how to put drunk bastards in their place, no need to say I really liked her. She always appreciated what I had to say, she just somehow knew how to talk to me. Jamie went to turn all the chairs while I sat at the bar and watched Gwen clean the counter. "Having fun staring at me?", she joked and I blushed. I must have looked at her a little too long. "I heard you were amazing last night, makes me sorry I didn't insist on that shift", she said and winked at me. I chuckled. "I loved not being to only person to adore her for once", Jay shouted from across the room. "She had some very engaging conversation last night", Jamie teased me and I wanted to kill him. Gwen raised her eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes but Gwen seemed just as intrigued as him. She kept looking at me and smirked. "Now if I didn't know you, I'd think that was a metaphor", she finally said, before she let it go. I laughed. "Now leave the poor girl alone, Jamie", she said to him, when he joined her behind the counter. They exchanged playfully angry looks and made me laugh again. As time went by and the bar got fuller and fuller and Jay and Gwen got busier and busier, so I wanted to go home. "I'm heading home", I said leaning to Jamie. He looked surprised. Why would he be surprised? I've already stayed way longer that usually. "Okay, g'night", he said. Gwen overheard it and came up to me, to hug me. "Don't let him tease you", she said and winked.

With a smile I walked home in the slightly cooler night air. Maybe one day talking to people would be easier for me. Maybe one day I would have the courage and the resources to go after my dreams. Because the way it was now… well it just sucked. I opened the door to my apartment and turned the lights on. I went straight to the bathroom, to get ready for bed, because I was really tired. Once in bed it was all gone. I turned from the one to the other side, but it didn't help. My heartbeat started to increase and my head turned back on. Everything that was going wrong in my life was running circles in my head and out of pure frustration I opened my eyes and sat up rapidly. There was no way I would be able to sleep now. I wanted to get up, take a walk, go for a run or punch something. Suddenly I know what to do. Still in the dark I plugged my headphones in my cellphone and sat on the window pane. I watched the lights outside, imagined the people walking in the streets below, while I listened to my emotional playlist. I calmed down extremely quickly, but on the other hand the music woke me up even more. Maybe I was a very lonely person, but in moments like this I would not have it any other way. I smiled. This was what kept me going after all. Music. Then I thought, it would be nice to have somebody with me. Somebody who understood, how music could mean everything. When Down by Jason Walker came on, I just broke down crying. After that I actually started to get tired and I went back to bed. See, I can handle myself, I thought to myself, let out a single laugh and shook my head, before I drifted off to sleep.

"Mornin'", Jamie said with a grin, as I entered the kitchen. That grin could only mean that I looked tired and exhausted, so I just ignored him. "What the fuck are you so happy about, Maddox?", I sighted. "Work was good I guess" he said and grinned. I stared at him confusedly. "The shift went well, I had fun with Gwen and a lot of people were actually asking me about you", he explained and grinned. I wasn't any less confused and waited for him to elaborate. "Gwen is actually really fun to be around, if she doesn't pick on me all the time. Also, people came up and wanted to know when you would play again, or where they could catch you", he added. "That's great news, Jane!", he said and playfully punched me. I guess it was great news. "She didn't show though", he said pitifully. Who did he mean? What was he talking about? Fuck. Demi. Had to be. "Who?", I asked as innocently as I could. "Your girl. That's why you came to the bar yesterday, wasn't it?", he was not teasing me any longer, he was genuinely interested and seemed a little nervous asking about that, too. He was being ridiculous. I didn't go for her, just to wait like a puppy so she wouldn't show up. I knew her for a few hours now. How pathetic did he think I was? "Out of line, Jamie, way out of line! This is ridiculous, why would you think that?", I replied. He didn't answer. He looked like a puppy that could not comprehend what he has been yelled at for. I almost smiled, until I remembered that I was mad at him.

Was he so wrong though? I mean, I never enjoyed going to the bar after I already had been among people. I never stayed there for very long, yesterday it took me longer to leave. And damn it I really wished I knew more about her. All these thoughts did not really help my piano practice. And my playing was bad enough already. "Sounds good", Jamie surprised me and I almost had a heart attack. "Liar", I smirked as I recovered. "You still mad?", he asked softly. He could be so cute when he wanted to. I shook my head. He was about to say something when suddenly the doorbell rang. I turned off my keyboard and got up to open the door. Couldn't be mail on a Sunday, I rarely had visitors, so who could it be? I checked the peek hole and saw Abigail. Way to make my day. I opened and she greeted me. "Hi, Abigail, want me to get Jay?", I asked. She actually didn't look very well. Her normally perfectly accurate black hair was a tiny bit messy, her eyes were a little reddened and her posture was not as flawless as usual. "You okay?", I asked, especially because she didn't answer. "It's just… I haven't seen him in forever, he has been staying here all the time, I… I miss him", she answered. As much as I really didn't like that women, right now? I felt bad for her. "I just want to tell him that I'm sorry", she said and I had never seen her this emotional. I awkwardly hugged her and without saying a word I left her standing in the hallway to get Jamie. "All yours, dude", I whispered. I heard them talking in the living room. There was apologizing, crying, arguing, yelling and finally crying again. I didn't try to listen, but for the most part it was hard to miss. Jamie deserved better than her and everybody knew it, except him. Even she knew it. Probably. Deep down. He looked miserable when he joined me sitting on the bed. "Want to talk about it?", I asked. Secretly I still hoped he would say no, because I was not confident that I would manage to give him advice or comfort him. He shook his head. "You know what, if being with her make you feel this awful, do it already. End it", I said eventually. I really had enough of watching him suffer. "I still love her", he said. Poor guy. "Well sometimes that's not enough, baby", I said. "You sure know how to bring somebody down", he said. Then he chuckled. He started fighting back laughter until he gave in. I joined him after a while. "This is just great", he said sarcastically.

Mondays. While I hated them, it was the only day a week that Jamie had off. I went to work, just like everybody. Working a nine to five, like everybody. As a dental assistant. I didn't exactly love the job, but it payed my bills. I didn't love the sticking fingers in other people's mouths part, but I did enjoy the hand sanitizer. I didn't love the teamwork, but I liked the accomplishment of a good and clean filling. Okay. I hated it. As promised, I joined the guys at the basketball court, which was the highlight of my day. It wasn't as much the sport but the good company. They would often just sit around with cheap liquor and complain, but I really liked the guys. One was broke, the other had a sister with cancer, another experienced racism at work, one was trying to get his brother clean and a lot of them tried to stay out of jail. Compared to some of theirs my life was pretty peachy. Jamie's too, but I had been looking out for him, we always got each other. Family was family, but that did not mean that I had to engage in what came next. Weed. They did really not understand why I passed up on that, but I didn't care.

"Look", I turned to Jamie before we went to bed. "You either get your shit together and make things right with Abigail, so you can move back in, or you finally have to have the balls to break up", I made it clear. "Your Call".

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
